Orgullo de padre
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Porque no todo fue triste, también hubo momentos felices. Cinco pequeños drabbles donde se refleja el orgullo de Orion hacia sus hijos.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Orgullo de padre**

* * *

.

**I**

Escuchas al bebé llorar a medianoche.

Te despiertas y miras a tu lado. Sabes que Walburga aún está muy débil; lo mejor será que vayas tú. Te levantas y te diriges a la habitación del pequeño. Le miras con recelo sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Jamás has estado a cargo de un niño y mucho menos de un bebé.

Lo meces instintivamente. Te paseas por toda la habitación preguntándote si con eso conseguirás acallar el llanto de Sirius. No da resultado. Te preguntas ahora si sería buena idea preguntarle a tu esposa, pero no te resulta buena idea.

Le empiezas a hacer carantoñas para ver si se distrae y acaba chupándote un dedo. Te ríes ante el gesto del bebé y llamas a Kreacher para que le prepare un biberón. Te sorprendes por la rapidez en la que el pequeño devora su ansiada comida.

Después de todo, no ha sido tan difícil y sonríes satisfactoriamente.

* * *

**II **

Sirius apenas tiene un año y medio, pero sabe que a su madre le ocurre algo en su abultada tripa. La acaricia con suavidad mientras la observa con sus enormes ojos grises. Da un pequeño respingo al notar que algo se mueve y todos os echáis a reír por la reacción del niño.

Dejas lo que estás haciendo y lo coges en brazos. Le empiezas a explicar que pronto tendrá un nuevo hermanito y que podrá jugar con alguien más aparte de sus primas mayores. Él asiente y se echa a reír sin ningún motivo aparente.

Te cuestionas el hecho de si el niño te ha entendido bien o si ha hecho como si lo hiciera. Pero te importa más bien poco, ya que te encanta escucharle reír de esa manera tan jovial. Sirius es un niño muy alegre y no es difícil sacarle una carcajada. Desearías que siempre fuese así, tan alegre y sonriente.

* * *

**III **

Te hallas en estos momentos en tu despacho, revisando esos papeles importantes que tantos dolores de cabeza te están dando. Te acaricias las sienes para evitar el inminente dolor de cabeza que se te avecina. Te sirves una copa de whisky de fuego y la bebes de un trago. Realmente lo necesitabas.

Escuchas chirriar del manillar de la puerta y ésta se abre despacio. Te fijas que, tras ella, se asoman dos diminutas cabezas que distingues como las de tus hijos. Te piden permiso para entrar y se lo concedes. Regulus va enflechado hacia ti y se abraza fuerte de una de tus piernas. Lo coges en peso y lo pones en tu regazo. Sirius vacila un poco desde la entrada y al final se decide a acercarse. Con una enorme sonrisa, te entrega un dibujo que ha hecho de los cuatro con todo lujo de detalles. Es lo que él llama "su familia feliz".

* * *

**IV**

Sales al jardín de atrás y encuentras con un panorama que te aterra. Piensas que deberías ir a impedir alguna desgracia, pero te detienes y observas la escena.

Sirius ha decidido enseñarle a Regulus a montar en escoba. Kreacher les ha facilitado una. Sirius comienza a explicarle a Reg cómo debe subirse y qué debe hacer una vez montada. Regulus asiente en todo momento y hace caso a todas las indicaciones que le da su hermano. La escoba es demasiado grande y dudas de si podrá manejarla.

Como era de esperar, la escoba comienza a girar sobre sí misma y hace caer a tu hijo menor al suelo, con iniciativa de ponerse a llorar. Ves que Sirius también se ha asustado, pero se tira, sin pensárselo dos veces, al suelo y finge que se ha hecho daño; Regulus comienza a reírse de las gracias de su hermano.

En ese momento te sientes orgulloso de él.

* * *

**V **

Es el último día que Regulus y Sirius estarán juntos antes de que éste entre en Hogwarts. A Regulus se le nota triste porque afirma que no quiere que se vaya. Sirius, quien no quiere ver mal a su hermano, comienza a hacer de sus tonterías con tal de hacerle reír y se olvide el asunto de su marcha.

Escuchas cómo le dice que debe ser fuerte y que sólo será un año; en el próximo ambos estarán juntos. Regulus le comenta que, igualmente, le echará mucho de menos y que la casa se quedará muy vacía y silenciosa sin él. A pesar de que consideras a Regulus como un niño muy tranquilo y callado, le encanta estar con su hermano.

En el momento de la despedida de Sirius, Regulus abraza tan fuerte a su hermano que piensas que lo va a ahogar. Ese fue el último momento que viste sonreír a tus dos hijos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**NDA**__: En un principio no pensaba participar, pero hace unos días, por culpa del drabble que escribí sobre Orion, me dio esta pequeña idea._

_Cada viñeta tiene 155 palabras exactas. Las podéis contar, si queréis. _

_Está sin revisar ni nada, así que sed suaves con el tema de la ortografía y tal. Ya la revisaré en otro momento. _

_En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? _

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima. ^^_

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
